Watching
by Jessica Black1
Summary: A Kaidan Oneshot though it is mainly friendship, takes place during the Rylee wedding


Watching

An: this is probably going to be a one shot, this is Kaidan Friendship, whether I continue will depend on if I get ideas

Kendall stood frozen as if she turned to stone, with tears coursing down her cheeks as the man she loved married Greenlee, Kendall just stood there ignoring Simone, watching Ryan and Greenlee kiss, that there caused something deep inside Kendall died.

The heavens opened up and poured rain down onto the castle and its people, everyone except Simone rushed inside. "Kendall we should get inside" Simone said with a soft tone, sensing with her empathic abilities as the goddess of love the soul shattering pain her friend was in Venus help me with her Simone sent to her Roman counter part

Kendall just stood silent as if not hearing Simone said "You go on ahead, I've lost or destroyed everyone or everything I've ever loved, Whats getting a little soaked going to hurt" Kendall said as she was already drenched "What about Aidan and Bianca, and me we all care about you" Simone said using surprising tact. Kendall gave a bitter laugh "I have hurt Aidan to much for him to want me around, and you and Bianca are strong women you were strong before you met me, and you will be strong while im gone" Kendall said as she continued to stare ahead, and continued to get drenched

"What do you mean when your gone" Simone asked, her heart sinking at Kendall's tone "I need to leave for a while, I don't know when I'll be back, I'm leaving you to take my place, Take care of everyone for me" Kendall said and her voice suddenly broke, and she walked inside, where Ryan and Greenlee were lounging around "If it isn't the drowned rat" Greenlee sneered in her superior tone outwardly Ryan smirked at his wife inside he was concerned for Kendall "Leave me alone, you won go enjoy yourselves" Kendall said in a broken voice as Kendall walked to the bar and sat down next to a Brunette stranger who was covertly watching things

"What can I get for you Miss" The Bartender asked the wet and bedraggled looking woman who had the mein of the Queen of Goddesses herself. "Anything strong enough to forget my pain" Kendall said brokenly "Get her a Bacardi and Coke" The stranger next to her ordered. Kendall turned to the stranger and let out a gasp "Aidan!" Kendall got as close to him as she could and cried

Aidan wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her silently as she cried.

Kendall pulled back what seemed like hours later, oddly refreshed "Okay luv" Aidan asked softly "no, I won't be 'ok' for a while, how did you find me" Kendall asked softly "I followed my Heart" Aidan said "Just be my friend Aidan, I'm not ready for anything more" Kendall said softly before taking a sip of her drink, and making a slight face at the acrid bitterness of it

"I know your not ready for anything more" Aidan said. his heart aching at the sight of her, and his anger boiling at the one who hurt her

Ryan had been observing things for a while and was going to interrupt when an irate Simone stubbornly stood in his way "stand aside Simone" Ryan said impatiently "And watch you hurt Kendall some more, not a chance" Simone said with an aura of anger burning noticably in her eyes

"I'm not letting her ruin another guy" Ryan said covering up why he was really going to interrupt. Simone punched him squarely in the jaw in response "You never deserved her" Simone imparted icily as she looked on at his shocked look

Greenlee looked at simone in Anger "What was that for" Greenlee demanded as she helped Ryan back up "Unlike you, I am her REAL Friend" Simone replied, then entered the bar and walked to the two friends

"Feeling better" Simone asked in concern "No but I will eventually" Kendall replied greatfully to her friend, "You weren't meant for him anyways" Simone said with a smile. Kendall gave a weak smile back in return. Aidan observed this with a smile "Well Kendall Luv lets get away from this place" Aidan said as he got up and helped kendall from her stool.

They then left the bar of the castle, and quickly left the castle for another hotel


End file.
